


We All Fall Down

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Tears, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: After overhearing a conversation between his sister and Gentiana, Ravus reflects on his actions and his past he comes to the conclusion that he is a monster.





	We All Fall Down

"I fear, the people of the lands shall only continue to know pain and suffering. I see no end to it." 

A small pause.

"Everyday, from this window I see them...the weak, the sick, the elderly. I can see it in how they walk I can hear it in how they talk...they are suffering...." 

Another pause.

"To think that one nation caused everyone, caused so many people to suffer, pain, and grief...." 

Another pause. In the silence the sound of footsteps could be heard, the owner of them reaches for the door with the intention to knock however they are stopped with the following sentence.

"To think men are capable of such cruel acts, to think our fellow man could storm lands and kill innocent people. When I think about Noctis I can't but help but think about the destruction and ruin Insomnia was in. And now hearing the broadcasts I can't help it, the tightening of my heart for those who lost so much to those monsters. I know its cruel and I shouldn't feel the way I do towards them but I can't help but feel hatred towards those who hurt and send droves of machines onto the innocent. If Niflhiem never stormed that beautiful city...if they never- then perhaps...I just despise monsters like them to think man could be capable of such feats."

The one behind the door lets their arm fall to their side. They stand there for a moment longer before walking away.

On the other side of the door Gentiana turns to face the Oracle, her eyes opening revealing a glimmer of curiousity in them "What of your brother? For those whom you speak of he has followed in their footsteps and on his tongue spoken the same orders. Do you feel the same?" She asks causing Lunafreya to look sad she doesn't respond right away but eventually she shakes her head.

"I love my brother for who he used to be...the past has changed him. He has grown up bitter and angry...but its not his fault, the invasion had harden his heart. Shaping him into the man he is today." Lunafreya sighs "But I know that he means well when it comes to me, and that he only wants to protect me...even if the ways he goes about it are wrong." She admits.

Gentiana nods "Well if that is what you truly feel you should speak these truths onto him for he believes you see him as the same as you do them." 

Lunafrey looks towards the door standing and heads out knowing the exact location Ravus flees to to be alone.

 

Ravus sits quietly in the library with his head in his hands. He sits up straight and raises his Magitek arm in front of himself bringing it in his line of view "This...this arm...its my curse." He mumbles as he flexes his fingers watching as the black and purple fingers bend as if they were really apart of him. 

He turns his hand over allowing him to see the sharp claw like nails which causes him to laugh weakly as he feels the sting of tears in his eyes "This hand of mine...like the ones belonging to the creatures in fairytales. I truly am a monster." He whispers his voice tight as he lowers his prosthetic arm shaking his head. 

_"To think men are capable of such cruel acts, to think our fellow man could storm lands and kill innocent people."_

Ravus bites his lip as his hands go to his hair gripping it tightly and he shakes his head those words play in his head over and over as if on repeat as if to drive him mad like some form of punishment. His mind going back to the words he had heard his sister utter without the knowledge he was listening. 

His shoulders quake and he is left blinking against the tears that had started to gather in his eyes. Closing them hoping that would ease the sting Ravus feels his throat tighten "Does Luna...feel the same way about me?" The thought alone was enough to make the lump in his throat grow choking him. Shoulders shaking he looks at his hands, his eyes going back to the Magitek hand reminding him of the hours before the fall of the city of Insomnia.

_His intentions were justified right? He only wanted to avenge his mother and his home, was that so wrong? What did he do to deserve so much pain, why was he constantly suffering? Didn't the past kings see him just a royal as their young heir? Those thoughts swarmed Ravus's mind as he writhes on the ground in agony as his entire left arm goes up in flames. His throat sore and raw from screaming, as he struggles and fails to think of ways to soothe the white hot pain._

_He can only lay there his eyes glazed with tears dripping from the tip of his nose. He watches as some man dressed in Glaive garb tug his sister along. He stares at her and their eyes meet a silent plea goes to her from Ravus as he quietly begs her to help him, to help rid him of this pain._

_He isn't sure if she got his message but he soon sees her break away and race towards him. Oh how his arm was killing him so much so that he was starting see black spots and he knew he was going to pass out. Yet Lunafreya dashes pass him and grabs King Regis tugging him towards the door. Seeing this tears brim in his eyes as he realizes that he probably was going to die there where he lay as a battle continues around him._

Looking up at the ceiling a few tears roll down Ravus's cheeks "In that moment...Luna most likely knew my intentions...she probably blames me for" Ravus pauses hating how bad his voice was trembling "for her betrothed's loss of home." He whimpers looking down at Pryna who whines wiggling closer to the forgotten prince allowing him to lean forward and wrap his arms around the the dog closing his eyes as he feels the walls he spent years putting up began crumbling around him.

Ravus sniffs against the soft white fur blinking, he could only imagine how much of a mess he looked. 

The sound of heels clicking along the floor of the library tells Ravus someone was approaching and he knew for a fact who it was. Before he could escape or wipe his face he felt eyes on him "Ravus." The soft accented voice belonging to his sister causes him to sit upright as he makes a weak noise akin to a whimper escapes him making him look away and Pryna move to his side.

Lunafreya worried, steps towards her sibling making him quake almost violently. Once she was standing right next to him only then did she lay an hand on the space in between his neck and Magitek shoulder. "Ravus." Lunafreya starts but Ravus didn't look at her.

"Ravus."

He still didn't look at her nor did he react to Pryna pawing at his leg.

"Brother please, look at me."

Ravus looks up finally meeting her gaze.

The expression on his tore at her heart.

Ravus's face was a light shade of pink. His nose, cheeks, ears, and skin around his eyes were a deeper shade of pink with tears clinging to his dark lashes. His lips slightly parted as a shuddering gasp leaves him.

"Oh Ravus....." Lunafreya says her voice full of kindness. She brings her other hand up and goes to his back as she stands in front of him. He looks up at her as his face crumples slightly.

Dropping to her knees Lunafreya pulls her brother close to her in a gentle embrace his face buried in her chest as she begins to rub his back in soothing circles "You heard me, didn't you?" She asks earning a soft nod from her eldest brother causing her to move one hand to his head gently stroking his white-blonde hair. "You are not a monster Ravus. Don't let those thoughts nor those words cloud your mind and judgment. Those who call you that, who say you're a monster simply don't understand your way of thinking or you intentions behind the actions you take." Lunafreya smiles sadly as she feels the fabric over her heart grow damp where Ravus had his face hidden. 

She feels him quaking in her arms as she holds him a little tighter and a soft gasp escapes Ravus his real arm gently tightens on the back of his sisters dress "But what if they are right?" Ravus sniffs "What if they are right? What if I am a monster. I have done so much wrong, I had caused so much pain for so many people...." tears well up in Ravus's eyes "I spent my life angry and set on revenge that" Ravus's voice quakes through the sentence "that I had-" his voice breaks and he was unable to finish the sentence, he could only close his eyes as tears roll down his face. Lunafreya frowns as she moves to sit beside her brother prompting Pryna to walk forward resting her head on Ravus's knee with a slow wagging of her tail. Pulling him into a tight hug Ravus buries his face into his sisters shoulder the moment Lunafreya begins to rub his back he begins to sob uncontrollably. His cries heighten as he begins to ramble uttering apologizes and lamenting on what he has done. Lunafreya only continues to sit with him holding him as she listens to him knowing that there wasn't anything she could really say to ease his guilt. She did know one thing to say however to let him know that no matter what, against all odds he had someone who didn't hate him.

"Ravus, I will always love you no matter what." 

At that Ravus let's out a rushed breath as if he had been holding it in. He wanted to repeat the words back but they stuck in his throat choking him leaving him to utter another deep sob instead. He was miserable and the knowledge he has of people hating him, fearing him, and wishing bad onto him. It all hurt, he wasn't going to lie but he also wasn't going to show it to anyone but his sister. He didn't want this lifestyle but he couldn't stand by and not avenge his mother. 

Yet hearing those five simple words touched his heart. To know that there was someone in this world who didn't hate him, who didn't wish ill onto him, and who will always be there for him. Even if she didn't mean it those words even if they were uttered as a sense of false comfort only brought more tears to his eyes. Ravus weeps harder as Lunafreya gently takes his face into her hands. With tears rolling down his face and his nose running he looks up at his sibling a pout on his lips as Lunafreya smiles at him softly. Lunafreya thumbs away his tears and presses a kiss to the bridge of his nose. Sniffing, Ravus closes his eyes as he lets out a string of miserable sobs his shoulders quaking "Let it out brother, let it all out..." Lunafreya says softly rocking him gently "you've been hurt for so long and endured so much pain. Get it all out." She says softly as she doesn't relinquish her hold on him as Pryna climbs up licking Ravus's tears.

And Ravus does just that. His cries turns to wails as he screams his anguish into his sister's shoulder as the last of his walls crumble into dust leaving him to openly sob.

 

Lunafreya wasn't entirely sure how long she had been sitting listening to and soothing her brother's heartache. She did however know that he had fallen silent and he was leaning heavily against her. "Brother?" Lunafreya calls gently shifting him a bit to steal a glance at his face and in doing so she could see that Ravus has his eyes closed. His breathing steady, his chest rhythmically rising and falling a sign he was fast asleep all while slumped against his sister. Lunafreya smiles at him as she pulls him into a laying position with his head resting on her lap bringing Gentiana towards them who lifts Ravus's legs up onto the white chaise longue they were on. 

After a moment of silence the Oracle speaks her voice soft as to not wake the other "Tell me...do you see happiness in my brothers future?" Lunfreya asks sadly her expression hurt as she watches Ravus's feature contort displaying distress "I can't bare to see him suffer. He hasn't been happy since the day our mother passed...I just want to see him smile, to hear his laugh, for him to grow old with another and raise a family." Lunafreya wipes at a tear that had escaped her brothers eye "For the tears he shed to be pleasant and touching ones instead of tears of heartache." Lunafreya says softly.

Gentiana opens her eyes, she couldn't tell the Oracle the truth about what is in store for her brother but nor could she lie, so instead she decided to phrase the truth in a way that wouldn't hurt Lunafreya "He will meet someone who shall end his suffering and bring him everlasting peace." 


End file.
